Soul of the Abyss
by Dantean4s
Summary: The world has changed, things are not as they used to be.The path you take may not take you where you want to go. In absence of light darkness prevails, and on the edge the abyss your soul meets the Abbadon ...
1. 01 Prelude to Destruction

This is my first ever fanfiction so if necessary don't be afraid to flame me, just if you do, do it for a reason, not just that you like to J I expect reviews...

* * *

Sasuke is dead. The realization echoed in his mind, as he tried to understand what just happened. Images of the past came and went into his consciousness. Seven the team of three rockery gennins, rush of emotions happiness, the foundation of what he could call the place where he belonged memories of the first bonds in his life severed as the husk before him dead before it even touched the ground. Still the face he saw was that of madness; need to be supreme with eyes filled with dread. If not for the familiarity he would have pitied him, but he couldn't, not him, not the one he cared for, not the one that he promised to bring him back by any cost even his life, he just couldn't.

Blurred eyes meet the ground, knees started to give way for the will that held his body withered all he wanted to close his eyes and stay that way. Nothing made sense anymore. The blood on his hands looked like it stripped everything. All hopes, dreams, desires seamed gone like they had never existed in the first place. The scenery appeared calm and all that disturbed the sight was the wind that swayed his robe and carried a half dead wispier that escaped his mouth "What have I done?" Piercing primal roar etched followed by a red flash and for a split second the night turned into day and the earth shacked before Konoha was engulfed again by the silent night.

His eyes slightly opened but all he saw was a mix of yellow, orange and red. Shouts came from all around. "Die Demon spawn","Unholy beast", "Demon Fox" were some of many that preceded the stone bolts and rotten fruits that came at him. He didn't know what happened or where he was. "Does I matter" was the question he asked himself, he just didn't care anymore. His head swayed at his right at the person that carried him. Raven colored hair was the last thing he saw as the unconsciousness took him again.

Tsunade busted the doors from their sockets as she rushed in the hospital. Like a lion on rampage she rushed to the intensive care where in the hallway was sitting in one of the chairs a beautiful girl with pale lavender eyes that now had a shade of red as tears still ran up the clearly concerned face. Her skin was battered and bruised and her clothes were torn and stained but that couldn't diminish the beauty of her form and stature. Eyes came up noticing the elder woman and she pulled yet another effort to regain her bearings.

"Is it true Hinata, did Naruto ….?"

Hinata only nodded as she started sobbing. Tsunade stayed fixed for a moment and then continued though now her voice was with a large dose of sadness, fear but also with great fondness. "Is he ok?" She mustered as large tears started dripping from her eyes. "I don't know, he has large injuries on his body but the thing I am most worried is how he is holding on after all he'd been trough, it is like his soul is broken" she started crying, her head rose up "Why did this happen to him I don't understand, why !" Tsunade didn't say anything but hugged her and started stroking her hair. "I ….don't know, really…don't....know" she mustered before bursting into tears.

Later that evening The Gondaime Hokage stood in the small hospital room looking out the window and often at the patient lying in the bed. A knock broke her chain of thoughts as a dark haired AMBU member with a white bird mask that had tow stripes descending from the upper right towards the lower left. "Excuse me Hokage but I have some bad news, a mob of villagers raided the Uzumaki's apartment. Unfortunately we came too late and most of his possessions have been destroyed or burned." as he placed a scroll on the floor and then he released the seal. "Kai" a small bag appeared and he continued "This is all that's left." he finished and as she gave him permission he vanished in a gush of smoke. An edge of a book was visible from the opening of the bag she read it at loud "The Legend of the gutsy ninja".

"How I wish you were here Jiraiya".

It started to get dark when Hinata got back to the hospital; she stopped at Ino's flower shop and got a ram of flowers she wanted for Naruto's room. She noticed one of the village elders next to Tsunade as he shouted "That Kyuubi Demon killed the last of the Uchiha, he has to go on trial. I will not tolerate this from you anymore. Even as the Hokage you can't pardon him for his sin!" the old man stated firmly.

"There is nothing I need to pardon, Sasuke was a missing ninja, so he did the only thing he could do to stop him" Tsunade almost lost her control that kept her from beating the old fart to a pulp. Hinata passed the confrontation took off towards Naruto's room.

A large puff of smoke was near the desk was a quill still etched in ink slowly staining its top. And then she froze. The window was open and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. She ran to the table and saw a book that had a letter in it.

Tsunade ran in the room when she herd a scream. She found Hinta on the floor with a book in her hand while I the other was a letter. She read the first words:

"Hinata I am sorry….."

Beyond the village a lone figure clad in robes walked away from Konoha. The hood covered all his facial expressions. His slow but firm pace kept on undiminished.

Mile after mile shined upon only by the dim moonlight. He stopped for a second and the other he was there no more.

* * *

A/N : I am a relatively new to publishing stories and I have updated the beginning of a story that stroke me in the … while I was in the middle preparation for my exam (Damn it) and for the matter I want some reviews so that I know/feel about does it swing the right way for you. And before someone smack me for the bitchfest all the tears and the sobbing but remember Sasuke is death it's a sad thing (yea right…) but he mater is they don't care for Sasukes death as for the mental damage it caused Naruto.

All that that can say is that dark times lay ahead for Konoha and a sad little girl (or maybe not so little anymore) has a letter to read…

Please state your piece on mind trough reviews, PMs (and by that I don't mean the bloodlust time of the month where females try to wreck mayhem) or just email me. I know that the opening was short the reason is that it is not completed there will be at least one or two chap for filling the uniqueness of the plot. I am sorry though that the time for the release isn't gona be before the 1st of July (exams and all), unless the inspiration hits me again (reviews help the motivation do its thingy, there is nothing like indifference to put a man down)


	2. 02 Relevations

This is a long chap and very important as in straightening the facts about this fanfiction. The story follows the canon manga up till now and takes its own flow after chapter one.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha for short, one of the five great ninja villages, and said to have been the mightiest of the five. Although had grown accustomed to the peace in the two decades following the last shinobi war it had kept its great military power and influence, at lest till couple of years ago when the downward slope began.

The silence omnipresent in the valley in witch it resided was now broken by movements in the tree tops. Nobody noticed, no one looked at the shadows moving swiftly towards the last of the trees preceding the great walls. Five figures ever concealed in the shades stepped towards the edge of the forest and the apparent rogue leader spoke.

"Report battle readiness and security precautions" With that told another lone figure came from behind and stated "Two tower guards, one now presumed sleeping, dozen Nijū Shōtai members around the Hyuga compound, four of them entered a tavern half an hour ago, no troops or surveillance units have been spotted".

The Leader declared: "Ok all will be done according to plan. We go as two teams with three men in each; we go fast to the assigned positions and reunite after stage one is completed, care of appearances and do not compromise the mission. You have something to say? Say it now".

"You are such a smooth talker boss, you mind if I call you boss? Do you plan to start a career in acting? "

The man rolled his eyes: "You, I have two words for you the first is shut, and you figure out the second. Now lets rock"

They scarcely made any sounds as they scaled the wall with speed, precision and subtlety the like was not considered humanly possible. In moments they were inside passing past the hospital building and next to the Hokage tower. It appeared the main entrance was sealed, and unused in a long time. The new Hokage didn't find use for it.

The only parts used were the lower levels, which were accessed by the side door, used for interrogation purposes by the infamous Morino Ibiki the head of the Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force.

They continued their way near the Hyuga compound. Silence followed everywhere they went. For a village it was quite unsettling to see no movements nor lights in the houses, but considering the situation, settled upon the village inhabitants it was not all that surprising.

They halted their advance as a young indigo haired woman exited the Hyuga manor from the back door.

She had pupilless lavender eyes, the trademark of the Hyuga family, both feared and desired by many, but in these eyes there was compassion, kindness, emotions not shared by her clansmen. She was clad in a snow white kimono with yellow sash strapped on her waist exposing her good looks and lustful curves. Two pair off eyes watched as she made her way to the alley heading north of her home.

"Hello Beautiful!"

"Hey Romeo keep your jaw of the ground and while you do that zip it! And keep it on a leash will you? The last thing I need is a hormone deranged maniac raping some pour girl in a dark alley wile we have mission to do."

"Put a sock in it, this is way too easy to a point where I am almost asleep. When will the fun part start?"

"Actually, right about…. now". As he said that one of the rogue ninjas returned.

"All goes accordingly the primary package is secured, the secondary packages placed, other team is in position and waiting till further notice".

"OK gentleman, lets move the second part of the this mission is at hand.

Let's go, and say hi…."

This night as well as many before it was not without the all too familiar footsteps phasing over the steps leading up towards the mountain.

All that left to resemble the legend of the village residing in the Land of Fire was the Hokage Monument carved on the mountain overlooking the village from the north. The great leaders that gave all to preserve the lives and stability of the villagers at any cost, one way or the other now looked over the edge of the mountain as silent sentinels.

That's why she liked this place, the booming wind a waved around the lose ends of the garments of the Hyuga heiress; it reminded her of past times.

She wasn't wearing her normal clothes anymore; the thing was she didn't go on any missions as of late. Since the thing with her father she only did one mission, and since then it had all been clan business, she was the heiress after all, such things didn't suit her stature.

She couldn't practice her medical ninjutsu anymore. There were few things important for her now. Her sister Hanabi who she loved more then anything, well perhaps anything.

She rarely went unescorted, and all the time she wore an emotionless expression. Though never cruel she had the reputation for being cold hearted, and considering the gloomy atmosphere that reigned over the villagers it was quite an achievement.

Nobody could read, her emotional state of mind as much as they tried. She had quite a number of suitors but she gave them no interest.

Coming to this place had become an emotional outlet for her in the past years. Her place of peace, hidden from everyone, her family included.

Over the monument all of Konoha could be seen. Though the things missing stabbed the view as much as she wanted to overlook them. Something was always missing and she knew what that was.

She had felt this way in the past, but this was different so very different. That time she had hopes, expectations, now she didn't know what to expect. The source of her all her happiness, dreams, freedom seemed out of reach and sight.

Her hand reached into her sash seeking out the old familiar piece of paper. Although well preserved, it revealed some of its aged façade.

She knew its contents by heart. After all she had read it more times then she could count. And though it pained her to do so each and every time, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Maybe it was old hopes dying hard, it might even border self torture, however those were hers and as long as she had them, she was happy.

Unsteady hands opened the praised piece, though the scent of ink long gone, the meaning of the words written was as fresh as day one, and each one seemed like made to rip her soul in pieces.

She both loved and hated it. Hated it for what it meant and couldn't imagine being without it for the same reason, it was all he had left to remember him by.

The four words made her eyes dampen.

* * *

"Hinata I am sorry….."But she blinked not as she continued:

"_I never give up, and I never go back on my word! That's my Nindō: my ninja way!_"

How stupid was I? Why didn't somebody whack me in the head every time I came up with that crappy phrase?

The essence of ninja is to deceive, his word is reliable as a leaf in the wind. All that thinks otherwise will eventually woke up in the real world the hard way. I know I did. But better late than never.

I have grown and I now see things the way they are. I have nothing to prove.

I am done paying for mistakes that I have not committed. I realize now. This village does not want heroes, but martyrs. Makes me wana kick the shit of my father for deciding to sacrifice himself, and me for a bunch of lowlife vermin that cant see past their noses.

I can't remain here any longer just their hypocrisy makes me wana finish what Kyuubi started sixteen years ago.

I was so naive I thought I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!

But the thing is the curse is not war itself. It's the people that start wars, that kill, ravage, and destroy. How do you save somebody that doesn't want to be saved? Peace does not exist nor will it exist.

You have been there for me since day one, you were always the one to keep me up not to break down, even when I didn't realize that you were. I was ignorant of your feelings for me but now that I know it makes no difference. You deserve so much more than I can give.

You brought me back, though it was for naught. Forget about me even existing.

Find someone that you can start your life anew. Don't make the same mistake. Don't go after or wait for me. You'll be fighting a lost cause.

Words are given to be broken eventually. Bonds too. I have no allegiance to anyone than myself.

The only thing left of the former me is that book Jiraiya wrote. I recommend you burn it, but that's for you to decide."

* * *

All was silent but the wind. He swept over her face as in wiping the tears. She stayed there motionless as many times over, thinking about what could but didn't happen.

"Kai" Was the only thing that could be heard before massive simultaneous blasts rocked the earth. The Nijū Shōtai in their full numbers assembled in the center of the explosions.

"Everybody, stay alert for hostile troops" The commander ordered.

"Captain I see them they are heading east" came from the formations.

"OK men we give pursuit and subdue the threat. Eliminate only if necessary"

The captain couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Only six men, this had to be some kind of joke.

The funniest part was that on first look the ninjas didn't have much in commune. Although they had similar bodies build, none of them wore similar clothing, and only four of them wore headbands of four different villages while the remaining two wore none whatsoever.

"Probably some missing ninja" He realized, and his experience told him this is going be an easy victory. Clearly they were all individuals gathered together on a suicide mission and have no teamplay whatsoever. He only needed to capture at least two for questioning to find out about who issued the mission, and for what reason.

His eyes looked bemused beyond any comprehension as he saw the intruders splitting in two.

"What a bunch of amateurs. Being outnumbered nearly fourteen to one they split. Do they really have a death wish or something?

One half goes east while I will lead the other half! Now go!"

The chase party was relaxed, why shouldn't they be? They have their enemy surrounded, outnumbered, and on their own territory.

There is no chance in hell they will lose this one".

The perused trio started losing passe until coming to an abrupt halt.

With that the pursuers started their attack. An array of jutsu, senbon, shuriken started their fall upon their defenseless victims. Or were they?

Dust covered the confined space where the rouge ninjas were. All of the Shōtai were clearly disappointed when the dust settled.

There was nothing left of the pour bastards.

Some of them were in deep trouble. Defying orders and using lethal force instead trying to capture them as prisoners.

Well hopefully the other team was more successful.

"Wha…. enemy in sight" was the only thing spoken when people started literally flying in all directions.

Kicks and punches met their mark as the trio went on the offense, deflecting and evading the ones heading towards them with such fluid of motions while cooperating with each other .

With just simple taejutsu in less than a minute the "away team mobbed the floor" with the defenders, leaving the commander with only one man standing.

After stretching himself one of the rouges ninjas spoke:

"Well I didn't even break a sweat; Let me tell you your options, you can hmmm…

have us surrender totally if you bring your stupid Kage here for me to have a word with him or I may have to try finishing my workout on you and go to him anyway.

When if you think of it there ain't much of decision for you to make here. Do you catch my drift?"

Several moments later at the Hyuga compound...

We have three of the intruders subdued and ready for questioning, well kinda.

Hiashi was simply furious.

"What do they think we are a wasteland helpless bunch of geriatrics?

That we can't move a finger, and will let a handful of low life scum that calls them self ninjas roaming around trying to invade a village?

My village! I will execute them personally."

With that stated the remains of his personal Shōtai made way towards the "prisoners".

One of the invaders was standing tall with a smirk on his face.

"Well well what do we have here, the once powerful Konohagakura… now left to this, whatever you call this shithole.

We heard you have Olympics here so we decided to come.

You don't know what "honor" you make me." He rolled his eyes and continued."

"I heard you're only good at beating little children an inch of death and claim that it was only educational.

You must be a fucking champion at that by now. And you deal your Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu like souvenirs, like golden medals and everyone can have first place".

"Tell me something high and mighty leader. Is there anyone in this village over five years old that doesn't have it on his forehead?

Except for Main Family members that is".

"Silence ha? I'll take that as a no."

"Then why when you have all under your feet, why are you so pathetically truing to prove you are more then what you are, complex of inferiority?

Hiashis troubled expression caused a smirk on his face.

"Ah I remember now, the ones that defected when you took over. The Will of Fire where they not. Lame name, if you ask me". The smirk never leaving his face.

"And one more question how many of your forces you used to subdue us. Do you have regular AMBU anymore?

The Nijū Shōtai you have here were the only thing I saw, cause there's nothing more, isn't that right, just a handful of retards who are best at getting themselves drunk before they raid the village in order to beat a few civilians.

The rogue didn't took his eyes off him as he started walking left and right, like he was considering something.

"As you see we had an eye on you for some time". His eyes flashed and with a dose of sarcasm and mockery continued.

"Have you heard of the five great shinobi nations?" then started dramatically shaking his head as in "realization" that he made a mistake and continued as if in haste to correct himself.

"Nonono, please scratch that, did I say five I meant four great shinobi nations" he almost spat the sentence with accent on the last and continued after as short pause with something that resembled shouting.

Well they will descend upon you so fast your head won't stop spinning.

You and this village are history; I will love seeing you realize just how miserable you are? And that realization will happen is not so far-off."

"As a matter of fact it won't be a minute, and I will be here to enjoy every second of it"

He started to laugh hard and not giving a damn that the Kage next to him was one pissed off Byakugan user.

"That was the last straw" Hiashi dashed toward the apparently unsuspecting victim.

With one hand he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards himself.

"Kaiten" was all the rouge heard before spinning chakra hit him full started dripping from his face and chest from the intensity of the chakra infused strike.

The body hit the ground with a loud thud.

As much as he hated to admit the things this man spoke were mostly true.

Ever since that accursed demon bastard killed the last surviving Uchiha all of his plans failed badly.

He had great plans for the Uchiha. After the proclamation that he was returning home after having revenge on his brother, Hiashi started making plans to strengthen his clan.

Sasuke was supposed to take his daughter in marriage, and with that he would have not only have a crossover bloodline with the infamous Sharingan but also Hyuuga will automatically take all the belongings left in his possession. But that plan went to hell.

Something good did happen from all of that. Few weeks after the demon spawn left so did the Fifth Hokage.

Tsunade left the village together with her assistant Shizune, she didn't take on lightly Narutos departure.

After all her losses that tormented her, this one was one cup too much.

He didn't care though a skilled healer he disliked her metods and the constant defyment toward his clan as if not knowing about the nobility that they represenred. For that he whanted to make her fall as great as posible, but in the end he didnt even need to lift a finger.

The decision the elders made of choseing him as the Hokage, after her abdication, seemed only right.

But not everybody were satisfied with the decisions he made. Obnoxious and preposterous some of his reforms, tended to ruin the village economy. Making new taxes and increasing the old ones only served to increase the already growing displeasure of the inhabitants.

After several riots he made a proclamation introducing a new more "humane" penalty for the "wrongdoers", after all it worked for the branch families so far. The Hyuga Main family seal was devesed as means of protection the Hyuga Main house Members and blodlimits secret from the inside and the outside.

But the use was not limited only to Byakugan users. It could be used both on ninjas and civilians in order to be forced into uter obediance to the main family members. Coase if not they could destroy the owners brains with a simple hand gesture, or cause them great pain to punish them.

The thing he didn't expect was the response from the jounin team leaders.

After several rejections to reconsider his desision, and aproaching the elders that gave no result, they defected along with large amount of their respective teams, and a considerable number of ANBU members.

After all Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai were quite the legends, highly respected, and rewired.

Where they were was a mystery for nearly two years. But some time ago a strange rumor made him more and more certain about one area.

That is where the only student of the traitorous snake sannin recided. That crazy woman Anko was the only one that knew the "Forest of death" like the back of her hand, she even lived there. But knowing that didn't mean he could do something now.

The only forces he had were The Nijū Shōtai consisted out of eighty elite jounin members , the best of the best that ever came from the ranks of the formed by the Gondaime with the sole purpose of capturing the Akatsuki members, but if that is not possible they were to be eliminated.

It wasn't long after his inauguration the Akatsuki incident occurred. The official version was that in attempt to capture one of the jinchuuriki all of the SS missing ninja perished. But all the details of what relay happened was unknown.

As far as he was that he was considered that was be the end of the organization. He collected the bounty for them.

After all his men where the closes to them why not taking treasure and fame when it is offered so openly.

The Nijū Shōtai haveing their mission "done" and while in need to enhance his military strength he made them the supreme defensive force in his direct command, to do his bidding.

"No mater where they hide will find them and crush them, all of them.

Fire, I'll give them fire! When I put their dead bodies on stakes .Just wait."

Hiashi appeared visually relieved at least for the moment.

"Take the other two to Ibiki, and don't return unless you have some useful information"

The rest if the forces came form the opposite end of the clearing breathless, and with troubled.

Hiashi looked and started speaking with some twisted passion in his voice:

"I presume you are done. Bring their bodies to the main gate. We will make our point to everyone who thinks about crossing in out path".

"That is the problem Hokage-sama, there are none" was the only response.

"You failed to apprehend them?!"

"No Hokage-sama I say there was nothing to capture in the first place. The enemy defeated two thirds of our number before dispelling on their own revealing themselves clones, we started to search the perimeter for the true ones".

"No need to trouble yourself, there are none" the one of the remaining prisoners declared.

"Kai" The Hyuuga now doubted his good sense. Before him was the same person he killed not a minute ago, or at least the thought he did. A sound of earth crumbling came before his feet.

"An earth clone, you two will pay for this"

"Who... How many? Cant you fucking count? With that the mercenary on the right broke into a pile of water?

"Water, you…" The rouge ninja stopped him in mid sentence.

"As much as I enjoy watching the dumbfounded look on your face I really need to go.

It'd been a pleasure". He gave a smirk on his face followed by a zealous look.

"NOT" and with that he vanished into a puff of white smoke.

Hiashi was on a verge of a hart attack. Never in his life has he been so humiliated, but more than everything scared.

Cold sweat appeared on his face.

"There were people that with six clones effortlessly defeated almost all of the village defenses. On top of that a war was predicted to strike Konoha by one of those men.

Somewhere in the Land of Fire in a tavern a particular mercenary went inside and settled on a empty table.

"What kept you so long?"

A veiled person sitting behind him asked. No features were exposed beneath the hood and cloak except for the crystal blue eyes shining in the darkness that was his face and none of the light coming in reflected anything. Like he had a deep dark hole instead of a face.

"Lets do this next time, you take a Kaiten in your chest just for fun and I will sit there and drink my but off". He answered in aggravation.

Is it done? Asked the veiled person taking another sip of his sake.

The mercenary tossed a scroll backward hearing the man catching it still facing his back at him. "How about the other thing"

"Why don't you see for yourself" and with a handseal he bursted into a puff of smoke….

The man stirred his hand reaching for his hood but stopped in middle flight and finally resting it on the table, looking left and right he muttered:

"Man I really need to stop speaking with myself…."

* * *

Don't know when the next chapter will be. I hope soon.

Please review! That gives will you know. Feel free to flame me _if needed._

_**Hope You Enjoy...**_


	3. 03 The Dream Beyond Reality Part I

Kinda long time I know but here is the new chapter (read and review)

* * *

Down a dusty road a lone visage walked. His body appeared worn out.

Ever since he left Konoha Naruto could not recall havening a decent meal, and his pace was constant, mild but firm.

That alone could normally have made a full fledged elite jounin fall on his deathbed. But he was anything but ordinary.

He used his sage chakra every time he started to get tattered.

He recalled hearing that a perfect sage could live solely on the sage chakra, making his normal chakra uses virtually nonexistent.

But he was not a perfect sage, and the circumstances around him made the chakra usage reduction not possible. He had a ridiculous amount of it but it wasn't unxependable.

Chakra is produced in the body but energy was needed to produce it, the sage portion helps the process and reduces the amount needed, but the fact remained reducing does not mean replacing. He needed to eat.

With the break of dawn he arrived at the borderline to some minor village.

"I'm in luck, this may do". He could go on for a week and so before chakra depletion, but he didn't want to take a chance. Better safe then sorry.

The gate post was empty.

"Some village, they don even guard the door, guess that would mean less explaining for me to do". He considered while entering.

The place looked deserted. More like destroyed if he had to assume. The stench of decay fell upon his nostrils. After a close inspection the cause was apparent. A pile of courses was in the district side of the village. The sun and the scavengers did their job at making the faces unrecognizable.

"This happened two or three days ago". The reasons unknown to him but it didn't matter anyway. What mattered was that the apparently deserted village was not so lifeless afterall.

A distinctive yet familiar chakra source had barely concealed itself behind the school rooftop. One clearly massive…

But no he was not alone Naruto found himself in a bit of a predicament.

Ninja rule number 4: Never under any circumstances get cornered or surrounded.

He was. Three enemies had equally triangulated him keeping his position centered.

He could swear those two weren't behind him a second ago.

Any hope of escaping (if he wanted to that is) was nonexistent.

He tried to appear casual, as if unaware and then he raised his voice:

"Was this a part of your plan too, to wait for me to die of old age?

A plan not to my liking, nor efficient in any way.

Show yourselves or I'll make you".

With expert precision he hurled tree kunai at the respective positions awaiting the result.

That is how ninjas greet themselves. The smirk on his face was eminent.

Sounds of metal meeting metal broke the game of cat and mouse.

And then they came.

Dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar all too familiar to him. The simple thought of dealing with them gave him nausea. But the treat Akacuki represented was neutralized the day of their leaders defeat, by his hands alone.

He gave them a questioning glance.

"What the hell, weren't you supposed too be running for your lives now?

Or as the trash left being you have hopes to achieve something.

Let me think for a sec, your leader is dead and so are the rest of your organization.

That leaves you three: a bandaged sword wilding blockhead, an overgrown retro plant and the I'm so ugly I have to wear a mask, by the way that is so late model, there was an amassing breakthrough they made one with 2 holes.

You know for two eyes and stuff."

"Did I get all the details?"

The masked one appeared amused.

"Funny thing to being called trash, by Konohas dead last. It is well known that the foot soldiers go in the first battle lines. And make no mistake though Pein used bodies as puppets he alone was not the puppeteer, but a puppet as well.

His voice grew murderous and omnipotent.

The one in control was always me.

I was the one that defeated Hanzo and taken over Amegakure despite what you might think. Pein was just a face. I had given him purpose and he obeyed like a dog that he was.

Blindly and without questions."

"Who might you be" Naruto asked.

"I am known by many names, and been closer then you might realize.

He reached to the side of his face locating the edges of his mask and with a loud snap the belt that fastened it was released, but his hand was keeping the mask on and his visage hidden.

"Let me introduce myself properly."

Naruto was on the "edge of his chair" as the mask gave way revealing the left side of the mans face. Closed socket opened and the last thing he noticed before the ground gave way was the "Red eye with a black wheel like pattern in it.

Naruto stood in a place well-known to him. Although not real it felt like it. He was on the outer walls of some ruins the place he left behind 2 weeks ago.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked in apparent disdain.

"I believe the right question is what will happen."

You see the seeds of destruction were planted before I left Konoha. It will destroy itself from the inside. The only thing left for me is to is watch as it crumbles.

I have no more use of it, and I have every reason to destroy it.

But let me finish my introduction". The man removed the mask completely.

Before Naruto stood a man with highly mature visage one that faced many wars and came triumphant. He knew who he was, but this surely had to me an effect of the Tsukuyomi.

"Danzo?! You are the leader of the Akatsuki?!"

"That was never my name; it was as fake as my concern for the village.

I am the one and true immortal the last of my clan and the most powerful person that ever walked the earth, one that possesses the most revered bloodline ever and mastered it to a form of perfection, and now that my family name is untainted and my plan is near its end, you may hear it as the source of your demise.

Know it, fear it, and kneel before its power I am Madara, Uchiha Madara.

Naruto was looking the other way, and apparently bemused.

"Ye, ye. Keep up the good work it will do wonders for your confidence.

But before you decide to crucify me, of make me watch unsettling scenes, to make use of us being here let me show you a little something that you might like to see".

And then looked directly at him, his eyes radiating power:

"Or more likely not!"

The view of Konoha was replaced with another similar but different.

Madara couldn't believe what he just sow.

"How… How did you do this?!"

"Shut up and look at this it's highly educational".

In the clearing that was opening in front of them two people stood.

"Sasuke you came back". One spoke.

"Baka! I am here for my revenge."

"Revenge on whom? You already killed Itachi what more do you want?"

"Don't you speak his name ever again!

Everyone will suffer like I did. Everyone will feel my pain, and his.

This village will suffer for what they did.

I will crush the leaf and kill every man, women and children, burn them in the fires of hell. My family is dead because of them. Killed so they would be safe.

They were the ones that killed my family and they will pay".

"What are you saying? Itachi was the one..."

"I told you not to say his name". He attacked with his sword, aiming to hack him in half.

Naruto parried the attack and flipped backwards as Chidori ripped the air leaving a sent of ozone in its wake.

"Sasuke stop, this isn't you. You don't know what you are doing".

But I do. I am going to kill you for standing in my way. And kill all that you hold dear. You were never my equal and I am going to prove it". Sasuke reveals his Mangekyou Sharingan and eyed Naruto.

They stood there unmoving as sweat dripped from their faces. The accursed bloodlimit eyes gazed upon the young mans blue ones.

Moments later the Uchiha dropped screaming in pain.

"I don't need to know how or what you did but now I'll incinerate you!"

Amaterasu, the powerful fire jutsu of unquenchable black flames burned everything in its path as it left his left eye and hurled itself towards Naruto.

They licked the form of his body. But no change in him could me noticed.

"If that is what you wish end my life but leave the village and my friends aside".

His demeanor calm as the flames died leaving not a single mark.

Sasuke dashed at him throwing punch after pinch, and kicks all over the unprotected figure of the Leaf ninja.

"I won't be pitied by wimps. Defend yourself. And as for your friends I promise…

I will kill them all, one by one and wipe this village from the face of this world after I end your pitiful existence.

Naruto slowly stood up all battered up but remained silent.

"So be it, this is the end! Chidori!" Sounds of birds perceiving as he dashed towards him.

Chunks of earth dissipated into nothingness as the electric energy aided with the kinetic trust passed. The target was so near and so far in his own way. It made him even more furious. "I'll kill you all!"

Narutos hand moved on its own seizing the Uchihas wrist and twisting it in the far right as he leaned over and whispered "I am afraid I can't let you do that brother".

Blood came out of Sasukes mouth as he stepped back. The white cloth now had a crimson stream coming from a gash on his left side.

Black eyes now looked upon the kunai that was in Narutos hand. His hands bloody.

The blood his. This must be some mistake was the ting of his mind.

He started laughing maniacally as his eyes started to lose focus and finally fell on the ground.

The scenery shimmered once again together with the two characters. One of witch was in front of him. The real one. Madaras eyes were wide in disbelieve. He couldn't care less about the death of Sasuke; he would killed himself if not for the fact that he was dead.

But the thing he sow was the Mangekyou Sharingan utterly defeated.

"Did he just passed trough Amaterasu unharmed, not blinking once, and deflecting Tsukuyomi? Maybe he was inventing that. Perhaps that never happened?

But what was happening now. He was in his own Tsukuyomi without any sign of control, he was trapped. And nit in one way eh was in a huge cage of metal bars reaching the ceiling located several hundred meters high the back end was not visible the only thing he spotted was darkness. He was trapped in his own Tsukuyomi.

"That is impossible! How did you do that? How can you do this? No one can. No one is supposed…"

Sorry to burst your bubble. But I can. Call it a parting gift from a commune friend of ours. Don't rely know what it is. For now it proved more then usefull.

"It seams this is your stop. This is where your personal nightmare begins. Feel free to scream if you like"

Large glowing orbs flashed disturbing the pitch black space that was the far end of the cage.

"You know what they say three is a crowd.

I will go see our friends so they don't feel neglected.

I'll leave the two of you alone. I am sure you were dieing to see each other.

Or at least one is.

He smirked as he dispersed into a flock of crows.

* * *

Naruto: Don't do it !

You and I both know I will.

_**WriteON: Cliffhanger no jutsy**_


End file.
